Jesse Stone and Kiki Arrow's Life in YuGiOh 5D's
by Kya-Healing Every Day
Summary: Jesse Stone has become great friends with the 5D's group. Her friends and family have also become a part of the live she has with them. Read the one shots of her love-life and her best friend, Kiki's love-life. KikixCrow JessexYusei Yuseixoc Crowxoc
1. New Year Kiss

I know I should be working on my other stories, but I just really wanted to put this on here. It's been on my computer since around Christmas. I edited it and did a little work, but I really like Yusei so :P

Okay so this whole story thing is just a bunch of one shots with Jesse and Kiki as the main female roles.

* * *

I walked down the hall towards my destination. It was New Year's eve and Luna and Leo were throwing a huge party. All around me were friends and some family of said friends. I smiled as I passed Crow and Kiki talking on a couch in the main room. It was a known fact that they both liked each other. I could see that they finally told the other their feelings. I continued to the kitchen, for the thing I had started to walk for, Mountain Dew.

_They have about sixteen different soft drinks out in the dinning room, yet there isn't any Mountain Dew. I wonder who bought the beer any ways... I hope they keep it out of the kids hands._

I opened the kitchen door to see a butt sticking out of the stove. My eyes were sure to be wide as I watched who ever it was move around.

"Damn it, why did they tell me to do this?" I heard the person say. A blush automatically creeped up my face as I recognized the person. _Yusei_

"Need some help?" I asked, trying to ward off my blush. I laughed as Yusei hit his head on the roof of the oven.

"Ow... Oh, Jesse! Um... I... Uh... What," I shook my head and walked a couple of steps towards him.

"What's wrong? You can stop the Dark Signers, but can't start an oven?" I giggled as I turned the oven on and put the cake pan into it. "There, no more problem."

Yusei laughed with me and we started to work on the rest of the desserts. We managed to complete the task sooner than we both thought, though there was a batter and icing fight. I started icing the cake when Akiza came in. I looked up and watched as she started to burst with giggles.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked.

"You have icing on... on your nose!" she laughed.

I put my finger on my nose and pulled it away to see blue icing was indeed on my nose. I giggled as I licked it off my finger. Akiza came up and took a little off with her finger and licked it as well.

"Wow! Did Yusei make this? I thought it would taste bad!" she exclaimed.

I laughed and explained, "Yes, he made it, but it only tastes good cause it was on me."

We laughed as Yusei turned around. He had flour in his black and gold highlighted hair and yellow icing was on his cheek from the cupcakes he was putting said icing on. He growled at us and turned back to his work.

"Is there something you needed Akiza?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Jack wanted me to get more soda for the kids," she said. We chatted for a little until, she got what she came for and left. I turned back to the cake to see yellow flowers on the newly done blue layer. I smiled and turned to Yusei who was whistling. It was obvious he had finished the cake for me.

I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. I knew my cheeks were covered in a deep red blush, but I still hugged him. I felt him tense and began to pull away. Instead, he took hold of my hands and turned around in my arms. I then felt him put his arms around me. For a split second I was glad I had on a plain tee shirt and jeans, but the feeling faded as I was just glad to be in Yusei's arms. I felt Yusei's hand pull my chin up, and I watched him as he kissed my nose.

"You're right; the icing does taste better off of you," he said. I giggled as my rosy cheeks became a deep red once again. I removed my eyes from his and looked down. I heard him chuckle. It was one of those things I loved about him. Out of pure curiosity, I lifted my face and licked the icing off of his cheek. I watched as his cheeks were soon covered in rosy pink.

"No, I think it tastes better from you," I said. During Yusei's shock, I slipped out of the embrace and left the kitchen to the bathroom.

_Oh my Gosh! I think I just told him I liked him! But he started it, so does that mean he likes me? _

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and replayed the events that took place in the kitchen. I heard Luna ask who was in the bathroom and quickly finished washing my now light pink face.

"Sorry Luna, I had some icing on my face I needed to get off," I told the young girl as I let her into the room. I walked out to the yard and sat down as others from the party did the same. It was about 11:55 and the fireworks would be starting soon.

"Hey Jesse!" I heard. Looking around I saw Akiza come towards my spot on the grass. "Hey, I thought you were in the kitchen?"

"Yeah I was," I told her. She knew I didn't want to talk about it, though I'm sure she knew what happened when my cheeks flushed red once again.

"So did Yusei tell you something?" I knew she was just trying to get me to tell, but I wasn't going to.

"Awe, come on Akiza. Leave her alone. If she wants to spend another New Year's alone, let her," my cousin, Jun, said coming to my rescue and torture. I heard Akiza sigh and she and Jun soon left me to be alone.

I looked at my watch and saw that there was another two minutes before the New Year began. Everyone around me were either with good friends or with lovers. I sighed, knowing I could never be with Yusei like Jun and Akiza were together.

"Hey," I heard from beside me.

I looked up to see Yusei standing there. "Hey," I replied.

He sat down and started to talk again, "Listen, about earlier..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It just happened right?" I interrupted. I moved my head so he wouldn't see the sadness in my eyes.

"No, it didn't just happen," he stated. Grabbing my head to face him, he continued, "I've been wanting to do this for a while now." Right as he finished, he kissed me. One second later, the clock struck twelve and the fireworks were set off.

We broke our kiss as everyone else started theirs. I looked straight into Yusei's deep blue eyes. I knew the look that was in them; it was the same one I had seen all my life. It was Love.

"I _love_ you Jesse," Yusei told me. I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"_I_ love you Yusei," I told him. I watched as his eyes changed from shock back to Love as he went to kiss me again.


	2. Mall Fun for the Girls

Alright. I've started to write a full story for this collection of one shots. Though these little scenes probably won't have anything to do with the story. They'll just be what could have happened, and what didn't happen. If you guys think a story would be cool, give me some feedback.

This is a one shot, with Kiki as my lead girl. I love her. Kiki is like, my favorite person to create! I like Jesse and all; she's a cool chick, but I have two stories with Kiki. She's different in both stories though... Maybe that's because one is Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds and the other is Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't really care. Maybe she'll be bipolar? No, I think she's fine, however I write her.

I've been encouraged and ridiculed, but everyone has their own opinon. Thank you, everyone who has reviewed and read the last one shot. No matter what you put, thank you.

* * *

Jesse and I were in the mall. We both needed new clothes. Jesse's pants were covered in oil and grease from working on her runner; my shirts were getting too tight.

Behind us, we could hear Jack whine about having to come. I could hear Yusei explain to him why they came; they needed new clothes too. Crow wasn't with us. I wished with all my heart he was.

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Jesse asked. I looked at the map in front of us.

"Well," I started, looking at the tall board, "we need to go to this store, and here. After that, I don't know."

"Kay. Kay," Jesse replied. She walked around the stand and started towards the closest of the two shops. We continued our journey, without the guys; they headed off to do their own thing. "You should really tell him," Jesse said suddenly.

"Wha?" I was confused.

"You should tell Crow," she said looking at me, "that you like him."

"I can't Jess. What if he doesn't like me? I mean, you're not telling Yusei for the same reasons," I quickly countered.

"I have more reasons than that," she sighed, "He likes someone else, remember? He told us himself."

"He said he liked a dueler that we knew, not that it was someone else. He could like you and just be hiding it."

"I'll tell Yusei when you and Crow go on a date," Jesse said, entering the clothing store.

"Well, since Crow is going to escort me to the party tomorrow, you have to tell Yusei then," I grinned. We had stopped at a rack of pants. I looked around to see if I could find some green skirts.

"That is so not a date," Jess told me.

"How so?"

"It's more of a group thing. I mean, Yusei is taking Akiza; Jack has to take me; and Crow is taking you," she explained.

"I still think Yusei should take you. Akiza is dating Jun and Jack is with Carly. Those two should be going together, not the other way around."

"At least you get to go with Crow," she teased. We moved over to the shirts and began to pick out the ones we liked.

"Be quiet! What if they guys come in here! I don't want them to know," I pleaded.

"Don't want who to know what?" We turned around to see Akiza. She had a few jackets hung over her arm.

"The guys to know who Kiki likes," Jesse said.

"Oh. Are they here?" Akiza asks.

"No, luckily. Please don't tell them you two," I pleaded, again.

"We won't," their voices chorused.

"So, where are you two going after this?" Akiza asked, picking through a rack of shirts.

"The dress store," Jess explained, "We still have to pick ours up."

"Same here. Mind if I tag along?"

"No. That's cool," I replied. A few minutes later, we checked out and headed to the dress shop.

Earlier in the week we had ordered our dresses. Two days ago we had gone in to give our measurements one last time. The seamstress said that it was better this way, but Jesse just thought she had lost our original ones. Akiza agreed with her.

Once we arrived at the store, Jesse went straight to the front desk. I looked around at the gloves and purses, hoping to find something that matched my dress. Akiza walked around the shop, looking for what I'm not sure.

"Hey, our dresses are done," Jess called. I smiled and walked over to her and the seamstress.

"Come on, Akiza," I called over to the red head. We walked into the back room and looked over our new dresses.

Jesse's was a mixture of blue tones. It had one strap, the right side. I could tell she did that to cover her scar. While the top had some loose fabric to give texture, the skirt was loose to give the dress a more graceful look. It fell down to her mid-calf. I could see her usual sliver stars and dragon pattern wrap around the bottom.

Akiza's dress was red. It was a spaghetti strap that tied at the base of her neck. The skirt puffed out at her hips with only enough fabric to give her the princess effect. Her dress ended at her ankles. If you looked closely, you could see light green glitter form stems that led up to darker red roses around her waist.

I looked at my dress. It was a light green with darker shades creating a pattern that looked like clouds and fairies. It went down to my knees from what I could tell. The top fabric was twisted into looking like a pattern of vines, similar to my favorite card's outfit. The sleeves were loose around my shoulders before ending at my elbows, flaring out.

We took our dresses into the small dressing rooms and tried them on. Mine fit like a glove, the way it was supposed to. I changed back into my green skirt and tee before stepping out.

"It's perfect," I told the woman.

"I hope the young man it's for enjoys it as well," she smiled. I knew I was blushing.

"Wow, you hit the mark on that one," Jesse said coming out of her dressing room.

"Shut up, Jessica," I hissed.

"Do NOT call me '_Jessica_'," she growled. I knew calling her by the full name would annoy her.

"Then you shouldn't be mean," I stuck my tongue out.

"I was only-"

"Okay you two," Akiza made us stop. "I was wondering something Jesse."

"And that would be?" Jesse asked as we walked back to the front desk to pay.

"Could you go with Yusei for me? Jun is worried about our past history," she had the puppy-dog look going on. It was really weird to see on someone I once thought was emotionless, but I was usually wrong about my first impressions.

Jesse sighed, "I guess. Sure. Jun is a little protective."

"Then again, didn't you have a crush on Yusei?" I wondered aloud. Jesse looked away from us while Akiza laughed a little.

"Yeah, but I got over it. I am going to marry Jun after all," Akiza said, holding up her engagement ring. The three gems on the gold band sparkled in the florescent lighting.

"You're so lucky," Jesse sighed.

"How is she lucky? We all have someone we like," I grinned giving the woman the money for all of our dresses.

"Oh, don't worry dear," she refused to take it. "Someone already came in and paid for them."

"Huh?" I heard Akiza question.

"Do you know who?" Jesse asked quickly.

"A girl with long dark hair and glasses came in and paid for them about an hour ago," she told us.

"Carly," Jesse and Akiza say together.

"Sounds like her," I giggle.


End file.
